1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to shoe trees and, in particular, to a high top shoe tree. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment hereinafter described in accordance with the best mode of practice, this invention relates to a flexible and detachable two-piece high top shoe tree.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The retail shoe industry has typically employed a wide variety of shelving units and shoe racks to display articles offered for sale. These different shoe display devices are traditionally used by retail managers to organize the retailing space in a manner that optimizes product appeal, selection, and salability of the displayed shoes. The display devices are generally grouped organized to create a unique look and ambiance for the shoe department or within a particular shoe store.
Traditionally, shoe trees were employed as devices to give support and preserve the shape of hard leather shoes or boots. These traditional devices were either made from metal, wood, or a combination of these materials. Wood shoe trees also include a variety made of cedar, which has the added function of absorbing moisture from leather shoes. A variety of metal shoe trees are employed by cobblers as devices for stretching leather shoes or boots to a larger size. Prior hereto, shoe trees were not widely considered as both support and display devices.
Recently, high top canvas sneakers or basketball shoes and sports sandals have increased dramatically in popularity. The effective and appealing display of this type of footwear, in what has become a very competitive market including several manufactures and virtually hundreds of different styles, has become a means for distinguishing the goods and attracting purchasers. Such shoes typically have not been either stored or displayed with the use of shoe trees.